The Mockingbird Programme
by Leofoxz
Summary: The team are back! And this time they must stop Lord Baelish from winning the war of the kings but two of the team must go deep undercover to do so in their most dangerous mission yet! With homesickness, heartbreak and poisoning, who will survive and will they finally catch the Grandmaster? And can the team keep their identities hidden when they need to most?
1. Chapter 1 The Set Up

"That was the best night ever!" Maddy said as the trio walked into school, Jack nodded his head in agreement, "Have you two ever experianced an eclipse before?" the pair nodded, "We went to the fair in the centre of the villiage and then spent it on the moors with Jana." Rhydian said, "I wish we could've gone to the moors, imagine the fun." Maddy and Rhydian nodded, but they both knew that Maddy's parents would never allow such a thing to happen again, they only allowed it last time because they had to get Jana away from the townspeople and their classmates.

Carrie met them as they walked towards their lockers and pulled the three of them towards the dark room, when the four of them were in there, she locked the door saying that she didn't want to be disturbed, the trio of wolfbloods looked confused, but before they could ask what was going on, Carrie spoke,

"We need to talk to your parents," she told Maddy ,

"Why?" Maddy asked, Carrie looked as if she wanted to tell them something, but wasn't able to,

"It's classified." Carrie eventually said before Jack could ask anything, Carrie turned to him and said, "You're wanted at HQ by the way, the point of a communicator is so that we can get hold of you." Jack shrugged as he left the dark room and ran down to HQ. Back in the dark room, Maddy and Rhydian wanted more information, "Look," Carrie said, "I can't tell you, but they know stuff that you guys and Jack don't know and we need that information."

"Look." Maddy said getting defesivley, "No one is supposed to know about us, our wolf pack has not been spotted in Stoneybridge for over 400 years, Jack shows up and suddenly MI9 know about us." Rhydian nodded along to this statement, it was true, they had managed to keep it a secret from even Tom and Shannon and now there were suddenly a whole load of people who knew about wolfbloods.

"Maddy just listen to me." Carrie begged, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, this could get me fired, but, our boss wants to stick Jack into what could be a really dangerous situation, yeah, so we need as much information as we can get because we sure as hell don't want to lose him."

"Oh." Maddy said deflated. She nodded her head and called her parents, "how will they get to your HQ?" she asked, "We'll come and get them." Carrie replied hesitantly, but before Maddy could tell her parents, Mrs King burst through the dark room door as Jack hadn't locked it on his way out,

"Right!" she said loudly, "I do believe you should be in your history lesson with Mr Jeffries, would one of you care to explain what on earth you are all doing in here instead of in your lesson?" the three of them shrugged and looked at the floor,

"Maddy? Are you there?" Emma Smith said out of Maddy's phone, Mrs King took it off her, ended the call and put Maddy's phone in her pocket, "And you can have that back at the end of the day. Isolation, all of you." She said as she pointed out of the door, grudginly the three of them went with her.

Down in HQ Jack and Oscar were being briefed on the upcoming mission, Frank had layed out a colourful presentation explaining the dangers that they might be in, but also what would come if they did not succeed. The mission was to infiltrate the Mockingbird programme, a programme that was designed to find the richest and most cunning young people in Britain in order to help House Baelish end up on the throne. The King or Queen did not hold much power, but as Head of State, they were able to push through or reject certain laws or in theory they were able to abolish the current governmental system and rule as they once had, creating empires and colonising the world. House Baelish was a small House with only one surviving person, but Lord Baelish was clever and cunning, using other people to do his dirty work and tricking people with false loyalty. The Mockingbird programme recruited young people who were then able to be placed in service at the homes of the other larger Houses to tear them apart from the inside out, they were also trained in financial matters, bankrupting larger Houses in order for them to be reliant on the richer House Baelish.

"MI9 has been monitoring the movements and communications of Lord Baelish, and they believe that he is being financed partially by SKUL in return for some form of power once the war of the kings has been won." Frank told them.

"So where do we come in?" Oscar asked him, Jack too had been wondering this, there was no way that he would be able to get into the programme, Oscar maybe, but himself? Definately not. "Oscar, you will be playing the role of the son of an oil baron, it's a character an old agent, Blane, started when he and Rose had to try to buy back a spy plane." Oscar nodded, "Wicked."

"So, you are Sajid Al Flatley." The boys both looked confused, "Al Flatley?" Oscar questioned, Frank sighed, "Apparently, Blane forgot his last name, saw a photo of Mr Flatley and changed the name of the character, anyway, that will be you, so here is the character profile, you need to memorise it, the Mockingbird programme does extensive background checks, so you need to be able to answer any question," he said as he banged a large dossier onto the desk before turning to Jack. "Lord Baelish has a thing for House Stark, who's banner is a dire wolf. He believes its a status symbol, something of power. You'll be able to hopefully help Oscar get on the good side of Lord Baelish. We've worked it so Sajid Al Flatley used to side with the Starks, that will be where he picked you up, but after their downfall, he thinks he should back someone who... well, who in the characters words, knows what they're doing." Jack nodded, "Sounds alright." He mentioned, suddenly a claxon started to go off and the computer monitors changed from Frank's presentation to Mr Flatley knocking on the cupboard door, and Frank went straight up the lift shaft to answer the door.

"What can I do for you Mr F?" Frank asked, Mr Flately smiled, "The air conditioning in the food room has stopped, you'd better fix it fast before Mrs King finds out Frank." The boys watched Frank and Mr Flatley leave before they too left HQ and headed up to the school, the bell had just gone for break and Oscar had a lot of reading to do.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Meeting

Maddy, Rhydian and Maddy's parents were waiting outside their cottage for MI9 to come and pick them up as they had agreed to help out, the only problem was that they didn't tell them what time they were coming, and so after two and a half hours of waiting, they finally arrived, and after many arguments, Maddy's parents were blindfolded and in the back of the van that Chief Agent Stark was driving.

As the lift doors opened, Stark took off their blindfolds and they saw HQ, with all its computers and bad lighting, there was no natural light which was something that seemed to hapen if you were many stories underground. "Mr and Mrs Smith," Frank said as he shook their hands and guided them towards the computers, "please, sit down, I believe you know Agent Tomasz?" he gestured to Jack who was sitting in the corner of the room, they nodded,

"So, Maddy said you needed information from us?" Emma asked, Frank nodded,

"Jack," He said, and Jack came out from the shadowy corner, "Go home." Jack smiled and saluted Frank as he headed up the lift. But Jack did not go home, he went straight to Maddy's to tell them that her parents were safe, something that they had agreed on before they left school that day.

Back in HQ Frank had told them that they were going to be placing Jack into a situation where he could be harmed. "MI9 need to know, I need to know how wolfbloods can be harmed? I know he has a fast immune system, cuts and bruises heal overnight and anything major would heal over the full moon. I don't really want to send him, but we have no other choice." The Smiths nodded,

"Well, I suppose if he got shot, or stabbed, anything like that really?" Frank nodded as Daniel Smith spoke, "But you can't take him to a regular doctor, they'd find out he wasnt human. We know a woman, Doctor Whitewood, we can get hold of her should you need her." Frank thanked them,

"Just one last question," he said as the Smith's were gathering their coats getting ready to leave, "Wolfbloods can change anytime they want right?" The Smiths nodded, "Wait," Emma said, "Dark moon's we're completely human." Frank looked dissapointed, should Jack and Oscar be accepted onto the programme, this would throw a giant spanner into the works. And almost as soon as it started, the meeting had ended, Frank didn't want to pry into the lives of wolfbloods, especially ones whom he did not know, and so just as he had promised, the questions were kept to a minimal as was the amount of details given about the mission.

Agent Stark dropped the Smiths back home, there they found that the three teenagers had taken advantage of them being gone and were watching a movie eating large amounts of sweets and popcorn with Tom and Shannon. They called Jack down to the den, and questioned whether he really had to go on the mission given the dangers, Jack nodded, "you don't understand what will happen if we fail." He said and refused to elaborate further, instead he walked back up to the others to continue their movie.

By the time that they had finished, it had gotten dark and Daniel insisted on driving the four of them home, Tom and Shannon were first to be dropped off, and Rhydian and Jack were last at the Vaughans, and Mrs Vaughan was not happy at the time that the boys were coming in at and sent them both to bed. The next morning at the breakfast table, the boys realised that they hadn't done their history homework and that Jeffries would go mad if they did not hand in their essays. They were to write an essay on their own family history, Rhydian and Jack decided to collaborate on theirs as it was practically the same and they thought that it was acceptable, unfortunatley Mr Jeffries did not think so, resulting in them both getting detention during lunch time.

Two days later, the first stage of Operation had begun, Oscar dressed as the wealthy Sajid Al Flatley and Jack as his trusty wolf, Duke. They waited outside of Bernies Cafe for the car of Lord Baelish to pick them up, which turned out to be a mission in itself, as they were almost recognised by their classmates who liked to hang out at Bernies at the weekend. Fortunatley the car picked them up before Tom and Shannon came around the corner, if anyone were to recognise them, they were the people to do so.

Throughout the journey, Lord Baelish sat opposite them, studying them, not saying a word, Jack sat on the floor in between Oscars legs trying to stay as still and calm as possible. The cars windows were completely blacked out and so the agents hadn't seen where they had been taken to, they knew they would be checked for bugs and so neither was carrying a communicator or GPS, they were on their own. Once the car had stopped, the driver got into the back of the car and blindfolded Oscar, Jack growled at the driver, but Oscar put his hand out and said, "It's ok Duke, follow me." Jack, being the obediant wolf he should be for the mission quietly followed Oscar as he was led into a small building. Luckily for them, Jack would be able to recognise the building should he need to as Lord Baelish had no clue that Jack was anything other than a wolf. Once they were inside, Oscar's blindfold was removed and he was offered a chair opposite Lord Baelish's own.

"So," Lord Baelish said after an uncomfortably long period of of silence, "why abandon the Starks, they seem to have been beneficial to you." He asked Oscar, gesturing to Jack. Oscar smiled, he knew that he had to play Lord Baelish at his own game, "Yes they were beneficial as you say," Oscar agreed, "But they became weak, I took what I could from them and it has done well for me, but they do not have what I need now." Oscar smiled, as did Lord Baelish,

"Which is?" He asked, " Well its not so much as a what, but a who, I need someone who knows what they are doing, someone powerful to back, my fathers clients have been dropping because they see the Starks as our weakness, they know that in order for our country to progress we need someone better, someone like you." Lord Baelish smiled more. He offered Oscar some wine, which he declined, agents were trained to never accept food or drink from someone they were investigating, until they were sure that they had their trust. Lord Baelish did not seem offended, if anything he looked proud as if refusing the drink was the right thing to do. "Well done," he said, "you know your stuff, you know not to trust me yet, especially since you come claiming good things, what can you offer me in return, should I accept you onto my programme?" Oscar thought for a while, he had not been prepared for this question, and although he thought, without thinking he heard himself say, "My sister." Lord Baelish seemed to like this proposition, "well, half sister," Oscar said, backtracking, he knew that there was no way that either Rose or Carrie would pass for his sister, half sister sounded more plausible. Though Oscar was trying to think of a way out of it, Jack remembering what he had read about Lord Baelish licked Oscars hand as a way to tell him it was a good idea. Lord Baelish had a thing for the Starks alright, but a certain Stark in particular, one of the teenage girls, should they be able to get either Rose of Carrie onto the mission, it would be a great help to them, and with that Oscar stopped trying to backtrack and tried instead to explain his proposition.

After many more hours of talking, Oscar was once again blindfolded and led back to the car, this time, Jack was able to get a better look around at the surroundings. The journey back was not as tense as the journey there, Lord Baelish talked to Oscar and stroked Jack saying that Oscar had made the right choice. The car stopped outside Bernie's cafe, but before they got out of the car, Lord Baelish made Oscar and offer that MI9 could not refuse.

"Why don't you skip the Mockingbird programme?" he asked, " I need someone like you and your wolf. Join me, my personal assistant?" Oscar smiled, "You do know that I'm still at school right?" he asked him, Lord Baelish nodded, "Exactly, my message needs to get to the youth, and where better to start than St Hopes." Oscar nodded and held out his hand "Thank you Lord Baelish," the pair smiled and Jack and Oscar got out of the car, "Please," Lord Baelish said, before he closed the car door, "Call me Petyr."

Oscar and Jack now had the trouble of navigating the villiage without being caught by their classmates to try to get back to HQ to update the team on what had happened, but without communicators, they were unable to warn Frank they were coming, because they would otherwise be caught on the CCTV tapes. Fortunately they were waiting outside the front of the school for them as they had been so long, that they did not need to warn them as Frank had already doctered the CCTV footage for the day.

When they got back to HQ, Oscar took off his Sajid Al Flatley's clothes and changed into his own, and Jack changed back into a human, they both looked relieved as they sat down to discuss the mission with the head of MI9, who wasn't pleased about their offer of giving over either Rose or Carrie to a man who could be a paedophile. But they came to the conclusion that the first stage of the mission was a success. After the head of MI9 had left Jack had to get something off his chest that had been bothering him since Lord Baelish had mentioned it,

"You know the weird thing is, nowhere does it say that Sajid Al Flatley go to St Hopes, and neither did Oscar mention it, how could he have known?" he asked them. Frank shook his head clueless,

"Just be on the look out for anything strange around the school until we know more" he warned the agents.


	3. Chapter 3 Poison

Lord Baelish's visit to Stoneybridge hadn't gone unnoticed and neither had the arrival of Sajid Al Flatley and Duke, they were the hot topic of conversation the next day in school, even Mr Jeffries was talking about in during their form time. "He really gives me the creeps." Said Kara during their conversation, "what would he want around here?" she asked. The agents kept their heads down, but the wolfblood group wanted to know because that was the second time that Jack had been seen in wolf form by their classmates, somehow Rhydian managed to get the three of them out of the dull lesson and they headed to the dark room, fearing Jack would tell them about the mission, Oscar followed them and joined them in the dark room.

During their conversation, Rhydian and Jack realised that in the rush to get Mr Jeffries homework done properly they hadn't managed to eat breakfast. Rhydian dug out his lunch, but Jack decided to eat the snacks that they had laid out for the badger walk, where they hoped to get new memebers for the photography club. Oscar too had some of the snacks, but before they could discuss anything, the pair of them passed out on the floor.

"What do we do?" Rhydian asked Maddy, who shrugged, but then ran out of the room, ten minutes later, she came back with Carrie, who immediatley got on her communicator to Frank to tell him what had happened, but the door to the dark room had been left open and Mr Jeffries, who was passing saw the two agents passed out on the floor. Rhydian pushed the biscuits in the bin as Frank arrived. "Don't worry Mr Jeffries, I can sort this out," Frank said to their form tutor, he then got out his phone and called Agent Stark who said he and a medic would be coming as soon as they could. Mr Jeffries locked the door to the dark room so that the passing students could not see what was going on as they changed classrooms. Maddy decided to call her parents, because she knew that if the boys were taken to a hospital, they would find out that Jack was not human, her parents then called Doctor Whitewood, who was at the school before Agent Stark's team was.

Doctor Whitewood ordered them all to be quarrentined as they did not know what caused Oscar and Jack to pass out. Naturally Agent Stark wasn't happy about the idea of more people being moved to MI9's hospital, especially as Doctor Whitewood had to inform the Smiths and the Vaughan's all of whom wanted to go to the hospital with their children.

When they got to the hospital, the doctors cleared Maddy, Carrie and Frank of being infected with whatever the others had, but they had ordered isolation for Mr Jeffries, Rhydian, Jack and Oscar. Doctor Whitewood took care of Rhydian and Jack whereas an MI9 medic took care of Mr Jeffries and Oscar. The four of them were in a sealed room where doctors had to pass through an air lock in order to get access, this prevented whatever they had from spreading, they didnt know yet whether it was airbourne. Jack and Oscar were comatose where as Rhydian and Mr Jeffries appeared to be fine.

All of a sudden, Jack sat up, his eyes were yellow and his veins were darken, much like they were before he transformed, they knew the dangers that could happen should such a thing happen. But it didn't. He sat there like that shivering, his jaw locked and unable to speak. Doctor Whitewood noticed that Rhydian's eyes too were yellow, but other than that he seemed ordianry.

"Why are their eyes like that?" Mr Jeffries asked Doctor Whitewood, for the sake of not exposing them, she replied, "Yours are too, as are Oscars, its caused by whatever you're infected by." She lied. There was no mirrors or reflective objects for Mr Jeffries to check his refelection in to see whether she was telling the truth. Rhydian was relieved that he brought the lie.

Frank and Carrie were still trying to work out what had caused the four of them to become infected. They were whispering, but as Carrie knew from experiance, you couldn't hide anything from a wolfblood and Maddy came over to join their conversation,

"I know it's not my place to comment or anything, but Jack and Oscar ate the biscuits someone had left in the dark room, and Rhydian and Sir both touched them." She said. "Thats the only thing they had in common Mr London."

Carrie nodded, "That's why Jack and Oscar are worse, because they injested the poision." Frank nodded and he turned to Maddy, "Who left the biscuits out?" she shrugged, "They were there when we got to school this morning,"

Somehow as if he was rejecting the poision, Jack began to transform, luckily, Doctor Whitewood, having studied wolfbloods for some time, knew the warning signs aside from the veins darkening and the eyes switching colour and was able to get Mr Jeffries out of the room before it happened, saying he needed more bloods done.

Whilst in wolf form, Jack began biting at his back leg indicating something was wrong, and without thinking Maddy rushed in to have a look at what appeared to be several small yet deep bullet wounds. She then ran back out of the room as fast as the air lock would allow and over to Carrie.

"They were shot, that's how they're worse, look at his leg, I bet Oscar has something similar." Sure enough, Doctor Whitewood confirmed Maddy's theory. Oscar was able to undergo regular surgery to remove the pellets, but they had to get in a wildlife vet for Jack. Frank stayed with him to make sure he didn't transform back into a human as he wouldn't be put under anesthetic. Luckily both surgeries were successes and slowly the poison exited their systems, Rhydian and Mr Jeffries like Oscar and Jack during the latter part of their recovery also sweated out the poision, there was no doubt that they would all make a full recovery. The bigger issue was how would Oscar and Jack be shot and not notice and who put the poision in the bisucits and thirdly, were the two incidents even related?


	4. Chapter 4 Aran and Meinir

Once it was clear for visitors to come and see them, the Vaughans and the Smiths were there almost every day at Rhydian and Jack's bedsides. They brought gifts for them that Agent Stark didn't let them have until they had be throughoughly examined by MI9 experts just in case they contained anything that could hurt them. The agents were still trying to work out how Jack and Oscar had gotten shot and how the poison was delievered to the school, Rose worked round the clock to try to find something on the CCTV, but there was nothing. Not a single person who shouldn't be there, and no one suspicious entered the dark room, they and the rest of MI9 were baffled.

When the Smiths and the Vaughans had left one night, Agent Stark came onto their ward furious, he stood at the end of Oscar's bed, Jack had gotten onto Oscar's bed so that they could discuss the mission and how this time out was going to affect it,

"You two are suspended!" He shouted at them, Mr Jeffries and Rhydian looked at them, Mr Jeffries looked confused, Rhydian not so much, "You missed the meeting with the target today, you have blown our one link and most likely the entire operation." Agent Stark turned around to see Mr Jeffries and Rhydian looking at him, "I forgot you were there" he said quietly, he tried to exit the ward, but his path was blocked by the head of MI9,

"The only reason they missed the meeting was because your team didn't sweep the area fully, which is why they are sitting there and two others were injured in the process. I think it is you who should be suspended, Horatio." She said as she walked over the Jack and Oscar, but she turned her back to them and turned to Agent Stark who looked like a child who's favourite toy had just been taken from him, "you are walking on eggshells, now get out." She turned back to Jack and Oscar, "you can return to active duty once you pass your physical exams." She said before she walked over to Mr Jeffries and Rhydian. Mr Jeffries began to question her about what had just happened, "here," she said placing a pair of sunglasses on him, "you need to sleep to take it in, these will help." Their form tutor lay back as the head of MI9 twisted the dials on the side of the sunglasses which weren't really sunglasses, they were MI9's memory eraser, their teacher would forget everything that happened in the last 24 hours. She took of the sunglasses and went over the Rhydian, who didn't protest as he already knew about the agents, wiping the last 24 hours would make no difference to him.

The next day all four of them were discharged from the hospital and taken back to the school in the same blackout van that picked Maddy's parents up. Understandably, their classmates and other teachers wanted to know all about where they went with the men in black and what they got up to, but they were all sworn to secrecy, not that it mattered, most of the time they were all sat in a hospital bed their immune systems trying to rid itself of the poison, so in reality there wasn't much to tell.

Their school day was plauged by questions by their classmates and so all of them were relieved when the school day started and they were back in lessons. During their history lesson, which was covered by Mr Flately as Mr Jeffries had decided to go home rather than teach, they were learning about the history of the war of the kings and how it went from being a big thing that impacted everyday life, to being something that happened in the shadows and the public knowing very little unless something major happened.

"The Mockingbird Programme!" Rose said out loud as they glanced over the economics section, the rest of their classmates turned to look at her, "I just remembered something, sorry." She said, she had intended to then try to get out of the lesson so she could tell Frank about her theory, but Mr Flatley asked her to talk about the programme, which she could obviously go into great lengths about it, having studied it for the mission.

"Is that why Littlefinger was in Stoneybridge, he was recruiting?" Jimi asked he seemed interested in getting onto the programme, Rose nodded, "That's probably why I recieved the strangest of phonecalls the other week, must have gotten the wrong school, I say, do any of you know a boy called Sajid?" Mr Flatley asked. Oscar looked across the classroom to Jack who noticed Carried too was looking at him. Jack stood up and said he did, Oscar looked at him, giving him a what are you doing look, "Friend of mine Sir, did he leave a message by any chance?" their whole class was now looking at Jack, "No, no he didn't Mr Tomas, now sit down." Luckily the bell rang signalling it was break, the agents ran out of the classroom and down towards the caretakers cupboard.

Down in HQ, Rose explained her theory, "I think that Lord Baelish was testing you Oscar, it's not a coincidence that he calls the school on the same day that four people were poisoned." The agents nodded, "But we were shot, that couldn't have happend in the school, there was no one else in the dark room that day. Even if someone was there why only shoot us two, why not Rhydian and Maddy too?" Frank agreed with this, but ordered them to do a throughough check of the dark room, in case someone had been waiting for them in there.

This resulted in the dark room being closed off by Frank, "Sir why can't we get into our dark room?" Shannon asked Mr Jeffries, "Mice or something, I don't know Shannon," he said tiredly, the whole poisoning experiance hadn't treated him well and he was looking really tired as he walked up the corridor. But the team found nothing to indicate anyone was in the dark room at the time of the poisoning other than the agents and their friends.

"Frank," said Oscar as they returned to HQ later that day, "I want to carry on this mission, Jack does too, you know we worked hard to get it going and now you're just going to pull the plug." Frank sighed as he walked over to Oscar, "It's too dangerous, four people nearly died Oscar." But Oscar knew that there was more to be done in the mission and he wasn't going to give up that easily, even if it meant going behind MI9's back, he sighed as he went up the lift and traipsed into double maths, two hours of Mr Flatley was something that no one ever looked forward to. Oscar sat at the back of the classroom wondering where Jack was, he wanted to tell him that they were still going to go ahead with the mission, even if Frank said not to, but he wasn't there, Oscar thought he could be running late after going out at break with Maddy and Rhydian, but they were back, albeit they were late to the lesson, but they were here. At the change over bell, there was still no sign of Jack, so Oscar used the opportunity to tell Frank he was missing before returning to Mr Flatley's lesson.

Jack meanwhile was out in the forests behind the school, meeting Aran and Meinir, Jana's beta wolves, Meinir had been promised to Jack and he missed her as much as she missed him. The balkar were just as Rhydian had said, cub stories, they didn't exist, they were fairytales told to keep young wolfbloods away from calwearers, away from humans. Jack's job was to be taken in by a tame wolfblood family to get as much information on tame wolfbloods as possible, so that the pack could twist it and feed it back to the cubs as stories like the balkar, becoming an MI9 agent and a part of Rhydian's pack wasn't a part of the plan, sometimes Jack felt like it helped, but sometimes it was a big hinderance.

"Segolia wants us tame, the calwearers want us gone, our heritage is being destroyed piece by piece, we have to keep it alive somehow." Jack said to them, feeding them back the information, "I'll think of something. Why aren't you back with the pack, with Jana?" he asked Aran, like he and Meinir were promised, Aran and Jana were promised to rule the pack as equals, Aran shook his head, "Alric's back, Jana wouldn't let me challenge him." Meinir growled, "Packs going downhill with him, you should come home now and challenge him." Jack calmly shook his head,

"Not now, I'm close to something here, when I finish, I'll come back, I promise." He smiled and took her hand, in the distance he heard the bell go for lunch, he knew that Maddy and Rhydian would come out of the building and most likely smell the two beta wolves, "Get going quick!" he said as he ran back towards the school, "go through the water to lose your scent." Jack ducked back into the playground and ran towards the school building only to be caught by Mr Jeffries and Mrs King who were exiting it.

"Jack Tomazs, why are you out here?" Mrs King asked him,

"Family emergency?" Jack shrugged, Mr Jeffries shook his head, "I saw you out of my office fifteen minutes ago young man, standing talking to two others outside the fence, turn out your pockets." He asked, Jack did as he said, in his pockets was his maths homework, which should have been handed in during the double he just skipped out of, £2.25 and his house keys, all of which he handed over to Mr Jeffries. His form tutor looked at what the boy had just given him and thrust it back into his hands, "Go," he said, "Mr Flatley wants his homework no doubt, I'll see you in detention later." As he started to walk away, Mr Jeffries called him back, "Nothing gets past me in this school Mr Tomasz." He said, Jack sighed, that seemed to be Mr Jeffries favourite thing to say, but it wasn't true, there were lots of things going on that Mr Jeffries didn't know about.

"Hey! Jack!" Oscar shouted as Jack walked down the corridor towards HQ, "Listen you still up for finishing the mission," he whispered as he finally caught up with him, Jack shrugged, "Whatever mate." Oscar smiled, "Wicked, I've texted Lord Baelish, we meet him at Bernie's after school." Oscar started to run down the corridor to go to the football pitch,

"Oscar!" Jack shouted as Oscar ran away from him, he didnt hear him, Oscar ran down the corridor following him, "Oscar!" he shouted once again, this time he heard and turned around, "I've got detention tonight." Jack sighed, Oscar came closer, "Just skip it, this is more important," Jack shook his head, "yeah well Jeffries will go mental, just text him saying we'll be late because you have detention, he knows you're still at school, use it to our advantage." Jack said as he walked off, he ignored Shannon as he sauntered past the dark room, pretending not to hear her as she called after him. When he finally got down to HQ, he wasn't pleased to see the head of MI9 and another woman he had never met there, they looked at him as he stepped out of the lift,

"I'll just be in this corner, making no noise pretending I don't exist," he said as he walked towards the back of HQ, "carry on." But the three adults didn't carry on, infact, the head of MI9 dragged him forwards to meet the mysterious woman, she was dressed in a suit, her hair up in a tight bun on the top of her head and she wore far too much perfume, "This is Jack Tomasz, the newest agent on the MI High project." Frank introduced him to the woman, "Jack, this is Stella Knight, she will be taking over whilst Agent Stark is out of action," Jack shrugged and tried to walk to the back of HQ, but Frank stopped him and turned him around to face the woman, "Hi." He said reluctantly "Jack is actually a reall asset to the team, his unique upbringing really helps in stealth missions where no other agent can get to." Stella seemed impressed, Jack was still trying to work out whether she knew he was a wolfblood or not.

"And how are you feeling, you were part of operation mockingbird weren't you, one of the agents that was shot?" She asked him, Jack shook his head, "Much better now miss," he turned to Frank, "Can I go now?" he whispered, reluctantly Frank let him go, he knew that if they were introducing Stella to the MI High project, the others would be coming down to meet her, so he decided to go back up the lift. Back in the school, Jack just wanted to be alone, when he volunteered to go on this mission for the pack, he thought it would be easy, but it was anything but, seeing Aran and Meinir again made him miss home, his parents were killed in hunting accidents, one shot by a farmer and the other gored by a deers antler, Meinir was the only thing left of home. Jack wandered the corridors for a while before deciding to sneak into their form room and history classroom, no one would be in there as Mr Jeffries was out patrolling the lunch hour. Jack went to the back corner of the classroom and pulled his knees to his chest and sat silently, he wanted to be in wolf form so desperatley, but he knew he risked exposure doing that, the best thing about the wild pack was that you could transform when and where you liked, and you didn't have to control the wolf, if you were angry, you could just let the wolf take control, being tame wasn't like that at all.


	5. Chapter 5 Back to the Wild

Slowly the lunch hour turned into their history class and the time seemed to go by so quick that by the next thing Jack knew, it was the end of the day, so he dragged himself over to the gym for his detention. Waiting for him was an empty desk and Mr Jeffries, the worst sight in the world for Jack at this moment, he just wanted this hour to go by so he could go on the mission. Jack sat down quietly and took out his pen, expecting to be given an esssay to write or a worksheet to complete, but instead, Mr Jeffries sat opposite him and offered him a sandwhich, "Eat." He said, "You'll feel better." Jack shook his head and declined the food, Mr Jeffries watched him fidgit in his bag and get out his waterbottle. "You know what would make me really happy?"he asked Jack,

"No more detentions?" Jack asked back, Mr Jeffries shook his head, "No, what would make me really happy is if you and your friends settled down and fulfilled the potential that I know you have." Jack smiled, "Don't worry sir, you won't have to worry about me much longer, I promise." Mr Jeffries smiled back and walked away from the desk and true to form, pulled out a worksheet on the history of Stoneybridge and gave Jack the remainder of the time to finish it.

After his detention had finished, Jack ran out of the school and transformed into a wolf as he got near to Bernies and sure enough Oscar was waiting for him dressed as Sajid. "Knew you'd make it." He said as they spotted Lord Baelish's car pulling around the corner, they got in once it had stopped and they drove off to the small building they had been in before.

"Its nice to see you again Sajid," Lord Baelish said, Oscar smiled and shook his hand, "You too Lord Baelish," "Petyr," he said, "call me Petyr. So have you been spreading my message Sajid." Oscar nodded, "Yes Petyr, got a couple of rich classmates who like the idea of signing up to your programme, they've got a couple of braincells between them." Lord Baelish laughed at Oscars comment.

"I knew I could trust you, you seem so well now, given what you have been through, I hope spending time in hospital didn't affect your school work?" Oscar looked confused,

"It was you who poisoned me and my friends?" He asked Lord Baelish, who sat smiling, feeling tense and like their cover was about to be blown, Oscar too smiled and shrugged, "no, it didn't, if anything it made my grades stronger, got given bonus points towards my final grade because I got a doctors note from it, so thanks for that." He said coyly. Lord Baelish continued to smile,

"You see, sometimes, people have to get hurt so we can get what we want. Isn't that right Sajid, or should that be Oscar." Jack sat up, he was ready to run from the building or attack on Oscars command, but Oscar was cool under the pressure, "I just wanted to be special." He said calmly, Jack couldn't understand how he was being so cool about this, what else did Lord Baelish know about them? Did he know that Jack wasn't really a wolf called Duke? Did he know they were spies? "I didn't just want to be in the programme," Oscar continued, "I thought you'd be more interested in Sajid Al Flatley, the son of an oil baron, than an orphan with a wolf, he's not even the best, he's the runt of the litter." Oscar sighed, but Lord Baelish didn't seem to care about that,

"Oscar my boy, you have proved yourself worth of me, I believed you for a good few hours, don't worry, you have my trust if I have yours?" Lord Baelish said as he extended his hand, Oscar shook it, "Good to have you on side Oscar, I have not been fortunate enough to have my own heir, but when this is over, you will sit on your own throne next to mine, as my son, if thats what you want?" Lord Baelish asked, Oscar looked genuinely interested, "You'd give me a family?" he asked, Lord Baelish nodded, "We'd be unstoppable, what do you say? Son?" Oscar nodded, stood up and hugged Lord Baelish, who afterwards bent down and patted Jack on the head, Jack hated this, it made him feel like someones pet, he was nobody's he didn't belong to anyone but Meinir. As they arrived back in Stoneybridge, Jack had a feeling that Oscar was doing much more of the mission behind his back than he thought, after those two meetings, there would be no way that Lord Baelish, however keen of Oscar he may seem, would ask him to join him and his family, there had to be more, how had Oscar been able to so easily call a meeting, they had to be texting or calling in secret, but what did Oscar stand to gain, was he genuinely interested in Littlefingers offer? Would he seriously accept and join him? After all of the events of today, Jack couldn't think straight, so instead of joining the agents for something to eat inside Bernie's he headed towards the Vaughans, but on the way there, he smelt Aran and Meinir and so he followed their trail, catching up to them shortly.

Through the night they ran back to the wild pack, Jack was so relieved he was home again, but they had ran all night long and the sun had already risen by the time they had got there, Jack realised he wasn't going to make it back to Stoneybridge before nightfall, so why not stay and have fun. "I give you Larka's blessing" he said as he was approached by Alric as the three of them walked into camp. Alric gave him a hug, "welcome back" Jack smiled, "You're not staying long are you?" his alpha asked him Jack shook his head, "Well we'd better make the most of you." Jack followed his leader into camp, it was if time had stood still on the pack, nothing had changed since he was chosen for his mission. "Jack!" Jana screamed as she ran towards him, "You must tell me everything!" Jack obliged, if there was one thing he wanted not to do, it was to annoy the alpha's daughter, and so Jack told the pack elders everything, including everything about MI9, occasionally he was interupted, but he was able to tell his story in the entirety before they went out hunting. Jack loved to hunt, it was his job within the pack he was a hunter and a warrior and he loved nothing more that doing his job for the pack. But time had flown by too quickly, soon it was nightfall and he knew that if he wanted to be back in time for school the next day he had to leave. Sadly he said goodbye to Jana and Meinir as he and Aran transformed into wolves and took off through the forest and headed south towards Stoneybridge.


	6. Chapter 6 Wolfout

Jack and Aran arrived in Stoneybridge just before seven the next morning; Jack had planned to sneak in through the back door and pretend he had been in bed all night, but that plan was thwarted by Mrs Vaughan who was sitting behind the table waiting for him to come in.

"Where have you been?" she asked as he stepped through the door, Jack shrugged, she walked over to him, understandably she was concerned, Jack not only was new to the village, but was still in the same clothes he had hunted and run in, they were spotted with mud, blood and the bottoms soaked in water. "Jack. Tell me." She said worriedly. Jack walked over to the table and sat down as the rest of the house came down for breakfast, Mrs Vaughan said nothing as the other boys were eating, as usual Rhydian was late downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast on the way out of the door, "give this to Mr Jeffries please Rhydian." She asked him as she handed him a piece of paper. Mr Vaughan came downstairs not long after Rhydian had left and took the younger boys to school on his way to work, Mrs Vaughan sat down next to Jack at the table.

"I went home." He said quietly, "I went to the site, but no one was there." Technically this wasn't a lie, but Jack still felt bad lying to her. "Jack," She said softly, "This is your home now, if you have a problem you can talk to me you know" She smiled, "Go on, get showered and we'll get you to school." Jack stood up and went to hug her, but she pushed him away as he was covered in mud, reitterating her statement to get showered.

When you were late at St Hopes, you had to sign in at the office, which alerted the headmaster, like any other school, who then, if he wasn't busy, came out and gave you a lecture about punctuality, unfortunatley for Jack, this was the one day where Mr Flatley was busy and so he was given the lecture by Mrs King, and after twenty minutes of constant yelling, she escorted him to his history lesson."Nice of you to join us Mr Tomasz." Mr Jeffries excaimed as Jack sat down, he didn't speak for the entirety of the lesson, he just sat and copied the textbook, ignoring Mr Jeffries instructions not to, after the lesson he was keen to leave as soon as possible and so he pushed his way through the corridor to get to HQ, he was hoping that Frank was busy doing his job as a caretaker and that no one else was down there, but unfortunatley, Stella was.

"You still here?" Jack said as he got out of the lift,

"Is that anyway to talk to your superior?" She asked him, clearly taken aback by the bluntness, "what was Oscar doing with Little finger last night?"she asked him, Jack shrugged, "Just, be quiet, please." He retorted, Stell, clearly was unimpressed and walked over to him, but Jack wasn't in the mood for confrontation with Stella, but the wolf was, he started to growl at her, she laughed at him, "Are you growling at me?" suddenly his veins darken and his eyes changed and Jack realised there was nothing he could do, once the wolf starts in your veins, there is nothing you can do to stop it. Jack changes and jumped at Stella, knocking her over, realising what he had done, he retreated to the lift and once there he changed back, as he stepped out of the store cupboard he ran through the school and to the library, where he knew he wouldn't be found, he sat in the corner, pulled his knees to his chest and for the first time, began to cry, he didn't even cry when his parents died, but suddenly he was overcome by a wave of emotions. Stella, obviously was shaken by the ordeal and called Frank immediatly who went straight down to HQ to calm her down and explain that everything was ok. Frank had intended to find Jack before any member of staff did, but it took a lot longer to persude Stella not to throw Jack out or have him put down than the thought it would, and so it was Mr Jeffries that found him.

"Jack?" Mr Jeffries said as he sat down on a beanbag next to him, "What's wrong?" Jack wiped him face and looked at his form tutor, Jack wiped his face and stood up, he wanted to talk to Frank, he couldn't talk to Mr Jeffries about his problems, he couldn't even talk to Mrs Vaughan about them. Jack shook his head, "Nothing." He said as he ran away, he considered hiding in the dark room which was supposed to be out of bounds, but Maddy's crew was in there, the only other place was back down in HQ, he decided he was going to have to face Stella again eventually, why not now?

Jack closed his eyes as the lift doors opened, he took a deep breath as he stepped out and walked over to Stella and Frank, "I am so sorry" he said to Stella, "Did I hurt you?" she shook her head and turned to Frank, "I have to go." She walked past Jack and went into the lift without another word, Frank didn't attempt to stop her, he instead turned to Jack, "are you crying?" he then took him over to the computer chairs, "Talk." He said, "you can control the wolf, what did Stella say?" Jack shook his head,

"I want to go home Frank." Frank looked confused, "they tried to kill you, anyways you can't they exhiled you." Jack shook his head, "I can't stay here, I'm a danger Frank, all Stella did was ask what Oscar was doing with Littlefinger last night and I just..."

"Oscar was with Lord Baelish?" Frank interjected, Jack nodded, "Yeah we went. Why?" Frank muttered that it didn't matter. "I don't belong here, I belong out there, yesterday, yesterday felt so good, I was home, with Meinir and Jana and Alric and it didn't even bother me that he is leader again, I was all for Jana and Aran as alpha I guess because it meant me and Meinir were higher up the pecking order, but no, I can't do this I have to go back."

"Do what? You are great at human life now?" Frank argued as Jack stood up, but he promptly sat back down, "Frank" he said trying not to look the man in his eyes, "they sent me here, the pack, to experiance human life and I have to but a bad spin on it to tell to the cubs so that we can keep our heritage, stay wild, fight for our rights against Segolia, Rhydian says I should join but they want to take us away, make us tame or worse." Jack stood up to leave but Frank pulled him back down, "I thought you liked it here, at MI9."

"I do Frank, but its not home."


	7. Chapter 7 Home

Frank had convinced Jack to stay for the rest of the mission and so the next few weeks were business as usual; Jack and Oscar would meet with Lord Baelish and update him on the things that he wanted to know, and in return they would use the information that he gave them against him. It was a Tuesday when it finally happened, when they finally got the proof that they were looking for, that SKUL was helping house Baelish.

It started like a regular meeting, Jack and Oscar would be picked up by Lord Baelish outside of Bernies and they would be taken to the meeting place, but this time, Oscar had switched Jack's collar for an identical one that was fitted with a GPS tracking device which would lead the rest of the team to the building. Like usual, Lord Baelish and Oscar would take tactics over dinner, but then Lord Baelish recieved a call, the call that they had been waiting for. The three of them got in the car and drove off to an unknown location, where they were met by none other than the Grandmaster and General Flopsy, Oscar put his hand on Jack's collar, to anyone else, it would look like he was holding him back from eating the Grandmasters pet rabbit, but he was really turning on the tracking device.

The Grandmaster led them inside the warehouse and they discussed plans to overthrow the current king in a fortnight and how they were going to do it, they were going to corner the carriage as it passed through the back gates of a military base they were visiting that day, there they could dispose of the current monarchs and announce their plans to dominate the country. But before the weapons could be unveiled, the MI9 SWAT team burst through the door, to keep up the illusion, Oscar and Jack were both arrested and put in the back of the MI9 van, outside they could hear Stella shouting at the agents,

"9 weeks of preparation and 10 years of training and active duty and none of you checked the back door?!" Oscar and Jack were listening in, given that the Grandmaster was not sitting in the van with them, they could only assume that he had gotten away. Again.

"We did out best Oscar" Lord Baelish said to Oscar he looked defeated, but they both knew in time, house Baelish would rise again, "When we get out, we'll sort this out, we'll be a proper family" Oscar nodded, the part about being undercover that Oscar didn't like was continuing to play the character in situations such as this.

When they got to MI9 HQ Lord Baelish was taken to his cell and Jack and Oscar could finally break their cover. For Jack this was the last time that he was going to see his friends and the people he had called his family for the last few months. Stella left the group alone outside the building, and they took a slow walk out into the small woodlands that bordered HQ,

"So." Frank said, "I guess this is goodbye." Jack nodded his head, he could see that Carrie was about to cry, but she was holding it in, Jack had really grown to care about her, about all of them, but mostly her. He hugged all of his team mates in turn, "If you ever need anything, just call us." Frank said as Jack turned his back to them, about to run. Jack nodded and took a deep breath in, but then turned around to Carrie and kissed her.

"I thought maybe something would happen between us," she said as she took his hands, and stared at her feet, unable to bring herself to look at him, "But I was wrong." She finally looked at him and tears started to run down her cheeks,

"In another life, we would have been great, we would have made a difference but I can't give you what you want." Jack said, his eyes beginning to well up too,

"I just want you." She said smiling,

"And that's what you can't have, our laws, our worlds are just so different, I'm sorry." He said, as he let go of her hands, he had only just noticed how dark it had gotten, the bare skeleton of the moonlight could not touch the beauty of her face, it pained him to leave her like this, but he was promised to Meinir, he loved Meinir and thats why he had to go, he turned to leave again, but she took his hand and turned him around,

"Jack, I love you." Jack kissed the top of her head and turned to Oscar, "Look after them," he said indicating to Rose, he shook Oscars hand, saluted Frank and without another word, he ran off into the forest, changing mid stride, he felt overwhelmed by emotions, but he knew he made the right decision.

Carrie turned to Frank as they watched Jack run off into the darkness, who hugged her and got her to stop crying, the agents waited, looking into the woodlands for half an hour, thinking he might come back, but Jack was long gone and so in the darkness, they walked back to HQ, in silence, mourning the loss of their friend.

Just as the sun was rising in the east, Jack smelt the familiar smell of home, Jana and two of the cubs greated him as he walked into camp, they were laughing and joking as Alric walked back into camp with the rest of the hunters, "I'm back." Jack said, "For good. The human world, it's a mess, I'd pick this over the human world any day." Just then he caught sight of Aran and Meinir, "And besides, the human world doesn't have you in it." He said running towards his mate, he pounced on her knocking her backwards playfully. Jack had timed his return right and for the first time in a long while he spent a full moon with his pack. With his family.

 _What does the future hold for Jack and the rest of the MI High team? Will they reunite to save the world? Will Rhydian ever find out the truth about the pack? Will Frank find out more about Segolia? And will MI9 ever stop SKUL? Find out soon!_


End file.
